Skateboarding and Charm Zaya
by youdeservebetter
Summary: Zig and Maya have been dating for a while now. Here's a glance at one of their dates. Zaya, ONE SHOT.


Zig was on his way to Maya's house to pick her up for their skateboarding date. It had been 3 months since they started dating and today was their 3 month anniversary. Maya wasn't the type to care about such things. She was always more simple than any other girl Zig had dated, especially Tori. However, Maya was someone special in his life so he wanted to make an effort for her. Even though she didn't care about money or fancy things, Zig still liked to give her gifts when he could. For as long as he could remember, she had been begging him to teach her how to skateboard. She had all the equipment but she never had a teacher. He reached her house to see her waiting outside.

"What are you doing outside?" he asked seeming a little concerned.

Maya immediately stood up when she saw him coming. She had the sincerest smile plastered on her face. "I just couldn't wait to see you!"

He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. Not only because he was madly in love with her but because she was just so cute. It would be her first time attempting to skateboard and she took every precaution possible to avoid any injury. "You know, all the safety equipment isn't really necessary. I'd never let you get hurt," he said pointing out her helmet and limb pads.

"I know but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" She trusted him, of course, but with how easily she got bruised, she didn't want to take any chances.

He put his arms around her waist, "Oh and by the way…hey, beautiful," he said before giving her a kiss.

"Hey back," she replied before putting her arms around his neck and prolonging the kiss. He was deepening the kiss before she playfully pushed him away. "Hey! Remember you're supposed to teach me how to skateboard today!"

He gave her one last quick kiss. "Ok, let's go to the skate park. There shouldn't be a lot of people today so you don't have to worry about feeling embarrassed," he said holding onto her hand.

They had reached the skate park to find that there was no one there. "Guess it's just you and me, My."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied smiling at him.

"Alright, first: step on the board. Don't worry, I'll hold on to you," he said as he held her hand and waist as she was standing on the board. "Now, I want you to use one of your legs to slowly move the skateboard forward."

"No, Zig! I'm scared!"

"Don't be. I'll be right here by your side. I won't let go til you're comfortable enough on your own," he could see the relief in Maya's eyes. He never sincerely taught a girl to skateboard before. If he did, it was just an excuse the girl used to get him to put his hands on her waist. They would pretend to be too scared for Zig to ever let them go on their own so he'd eventually given up on teaching girls how to skateboard. But, of course, things were different with Maya. After a little while, Maya felt like she got the hang of it.

"Ok, let me see how I'll do on my own. How do I stop again?"

"Just use your back leg to push down at the back of skateboard. That's going to take a bit of practice so just…be careful." He wanted to make sure she knew what would happen but he didn't want to scare her out of doing it.

She began skateboarding on her own and she seemed to get the hang of it. "I'm doing it, Zig!" she said as she was riding through the skate park. She was rolling back towards his direction before she realized she didn't know how to stop. "Oh crap, I forgot how to stop!" She was just about to pass him and hit a wall but Zig quickly pulled her off his skateboard and let it hit against the wall. "You weren't kidding about the stopping taking a bit of practice," she said holding onto Zig. He felt her shaking a bit. Realizing that she was too nervous to continue he decided they should take a break.

"Alright, that's enough of that for today. Let's just go sit down and relax. Why don't you go wait over at that bench? I'll be there in a minute," he said pointing to a bench in front of a huge oak tree. _Now's the perfect time to give her my anniversary gift _he thought to himself as he went to his car. As he was approaching her, he held the gift behind his back. "I know you said you don't care whether we celebrate our anniversary dates or not but I thought I'd get you something anyways." He could see the brightness in her eyes. She was always so happy with him which made him even happier to be with her. "Close your eyes and hold out your arm," he whispered in her ear. She did so and put out her left arm. She was naturally left-handed so she always went with the left side first. Zig knelt down and clipped on a charm bracelet on her. "Happy anniversary, babe," he whispered in her ear before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Maya opened her eyes and looked at the bracelet.

"Oh my gosh, I love it, Ziggy!" she said grinning. She was always so appreciative of whatever Zig did for her. She had no reason not to be. She put her arms around him and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Zig," she said looking into his emerald green eyes.

"I love you, too, My," he replied before giving her another kiss.


End file.
